Shiwase Desu Ka?
by wingedrikku
Summary: Minako goes on a cruise for 5 days.. and meets one of the gboys on it, please R/R! ^^
1. Chapter 1

Shiwase Desu, Ka? (Are you happy?)  
  
XD Heey everyone! This is my 4th fanficcie, centered around our little Minako Aino! ^^ The couple featured here is *hardly* in other fanfics, he's usually paired up with Makoto or something, lol. Anyway, Minako is going on a cruiiisee and meets one of the g-boys! XD Enjoy the fanfic! R/R please! ^^; I'm not a big Minako/Heero fan, so this isn't a Minako/Heero fic or a Quatre/Minako fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own gundamwing or sailor moon.. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one  
  
"Hmm.. two of these.. three of those.. oh and one of these would do great!" The blonde said happily as she walked into the fitting room.   
  
"Minako, are you going to take forever again, or do I have to personally choose what you are wearing for that cruise!?" Rei grunted angrily.  
  
"Heey! Shut up out there! This yellow dress looks good on me!" Minako answered.  
  
"Rei, don't be so impatient, we know you want to get out of here so you can see Chad at the temple." Makoto said.  
  
Rei blushed a bright red, "No.. he's just a guy working for my shrine.."  
  
"Who you happen to like and he happens to like you!" Usagi giggled along with Ami.  
  
"Alright! Tell me what you think!" Minako came out of the fitting room. She came out with a yellow sundress and cute slippers, the sundress tied up in the back at the neck and it was almost bareback. The sandals were beige with cute ribbons going up halfway up to her knees. She also had a few accessories on her, she wore golden hoop earings and a cute yellow ribbon with a few beige bracelets.  
  
  
  
"THAT took 30 minutes." Rei said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but that looks really nice, it was worth the wait." Ami added.  
  
Minako smiled, "I have another outfit! But I call this one 'The golden sun'!" "Well, the golden sun has to be paid for if you'd want to wear it on your cruise, now wouldn't it?" Makoto said. "Errr.. yeah.. Usagi-chan, do you still own Mamoru's credit card?" Usagi grinned, "You betcha!" Usagi showed it to her. "Oooh yeah!" Minako cheered happily. "Alright then! I promise this will be quick! I gotta show you guys the swimsuit I picked up!" The blonde skipped back into the room and changed.  
  
"Do you think this will take another 30 minutes?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, she said it would be quick." Makoto answered the Raven-haired girl.  
  
"Where is she going to again?" Usagi asked.  
  
"She's flying to Miami in Florida.. and going on a cruise to Mexico from there." Ami answered.  
  
"Wow! She has to go to America!" Makoto jumped. "All the cute guys are in america!"  
  
"Im guessing it's all one-way?" Rei asked.  
  
"I believe so." Ami answered.  
  
Minako ran out of the fitting room after 10 minutes, "Not bad, eh?" Minako smiled as she came out with a nice, orange bathing suit on, it was a two-peice and the top tied in the back with a cute ribbon that was water-proof [A/N: i'm not sure if there is such thing ^^;] and the other peice was like shorts, with a cute, yellow belt that actually had a buckle. "Oooii, Minako, i'm jealous!" Usagi smiled as she glomped her friend. "Usagi-chan, at least you have a boyfriend!" Minako said.  
  
"Well, i'm going to go back and change, stay right here!" Minako told the others and went back in the dressing room.  
  
Minako held so many layers of clothes, Makoto had to help her and so did Ami. Usagi gave Minako the card, "Minako-chan, what would happen if Mamoru finds out Usagi, or shall I say YOU, are spending $300 on his card?" Rei asked. "Oooh yeah, well, Usagi will have to talk me outta it, right, Usagi-chan!?" "Err, Minako-- your on your own on this one.." Usagi plainly said. Minako fell over, "B.. but!" Usagi smiled. "Don't worry! I'll get rid of the card and i'll tell him I never had it!" "Usagi.. he broke up with you 3 months ago, this is the least you can do for payback.. using Minako." Makoto stated. "Yeah..." Usagi went into a little daze.   
  
------  
  
After they shopped at the mall, they went to Minako's apartment. "Well, Minako-chan, it's really late at night.." Ami said and looked at her watch. "We stayed at the mall for 5 HOURS!" Rei said with anger. "It's 11:00, Rei! How could you think that's late!?" Usagi said. "To see Chad.." Rei mumbled.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, guys!" Minako smiled.   
  
"Oooh, no problem Minako, and I hope you have a safe trip to Cozumel, Mexico!" Ami said.  
  
"Hope the boat doesn't capsize on you, Minako, have fun.." Rei said in a gentle tone.  
  
"Make sure you find a cute boyfriend or something on there! And be safe on the plane too.." Makoto said.  
  
"Oiii, have fun Minako, get us all something from america, ne?" Usagi said.  
  
"Thanks guys, night, see you in 5 days!" Minako said as she closed the door.  
  
------  
  
XD no couples yet.. still Minako-based.. R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shiwase Desu, Ka? (Are you happy?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own gundamwing or sailor moon.. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter two  
  
"ugghhh! this bag is being so GAY!" Minako pushed down on the top of her bag. "COME ON ALREADY!" and the top just flew back at her and she fell, "UURRGGHHH... I'm going to zip you up, and you can explode in the stateroom!" She said as she attempted to close it again.  
  
"Need any help?" Artemis asked as he came out of her room.  
  
"Ughhh Artemis, i'm so mad right now, this thing won't close!" Minako said as she kept pushing down.  
  
"I can see that, try sitting on it and zipping it.. maybe that'll work" He suggested.  
  
"Oooh, good idea!" Minako said and she sucessfully zipped it up.  
  
Minako hugged Artemis, "Your such a smart kitty!"  
  
"Where am I going tomorrow?" Artemis asked her.  
  
  
  
"Your staying with Usagi-chan tomorrow, i'm dropping you off there tomorrow morning, I have to be at the airport by 9:00."  
  
"Think you'll wake up THAT early?!"   
  
"I highly doubt it, but i'll try!"  
  
------  
  
The next morning Minako woke up, LATE, at 8:20. "Minako.. minako!" Artemis poked her cheek with his sharp nails on his paw. "uunngghh 5 more minutes.." Minako rolled over. "MINAKO!!" Artemis scratched her face. "WAAHHHH! ARTEMIS!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Minako yelled at the cat. "It's 8:20!!!" Minako's eyes widened. "AIIIIIEE!! I'M SO LATE!" Minako yelled as she went into the bathroom and changed.  
  
"AAAAIIIIEEE!" Minako scrambled through her things and grabbed a t-shirt and cute denim shorts with a glittery belt, she attempted to brush her hair but she just rushed to her car with her luggage, hand-carry, and Artemis. "urrrnngghh.. too early!" Minako started the car and zoomed to Usagi's house, but accidentilly dropped him off at Rei's, "You BAKA!! MINAKO!! Get your butt back here and get your cat!" Rei shouted as Minako sped through the high ways of Japan, "Urrghghhh.." Minako got to the port in about 20 minutes. "8:40.." Urrghh.." Minako sqeezed through people to get to the line she was supposed to be in.   
  
"Flight #452, gate 40, thank you miss."  
  
Minako nodded and went to her assigned gate, got in the plane and slept the whole day.  
  
------  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we are above New Mexico at the moment, and we'll be getting to Miami in about 5 more hours."   
  
This announcement woke Minako from her deep sleep. "Ne? 5 hours? Thats a long time.. urrrrgh.."   
  
[A/N: i'm not sure about being above New Mexico, i think you'd be in Cali by now or so, ^^; it's just a fanfic, go with it, lol]  
  
For the 5 hours Minako was on the plane, she ate a good lunch and slept a while, then fixed her hair and did some makeup for the rest of the time.  
  
"We have now arrived in Miami, Florida, United States of America, please wait until you are able to get up."  
  
Minako cheered with delight, "Hmm, I have to be at the port by 7:00 tonight.. and it's ... 6:26!?" Aiiie!" Minako's delight soon turned to horror.   
  
Ding ding ding.. "You are now able to exit. Thank you for flying with us!"  
  
Minako rushed out of the airplane and ran to her luggage, which was most noticeable, it was a little large and orange-yellow colored.  
  
She ran to get a taxi to get to port of Miami, paid the man yen, and she said as she came out of the car, "Thank God he's japanese.. now, to freshen up and get on the ship!"  
  
Minako went through the security smoothly and came into the ship. She read a card that was left in her stateroom, M78. "You are in the Dreaming Dining room at 8:30, late seating, at table 133." Minako read it and shrugged, and read the back, "Please dress formal for ALL dining nights." Minako's eyes lit up.. "Finally, a chance for people to see my beautiful Venus dresses!" Minako unpacked CAREFULLY and opened her luggage carefully aswell.  
  
Minako dressed up in pretty small dress with fluff inside the skirt. The dress was a spaghetti-strap dress with slik flowers on the right side of her waist and a ribbon tied around her waist. She had yellow high-heels and let her hair down, and she wore rose earrings Makoto had given her, they were gold.  
  
------  
  
  
  
When she go to the dining room, she had a bit of trouble looking for her table. "Umm.. 133... 133... 133.. errr..." While she wasn't looking she ran into a guy (who wasn't looking where he was going either) and he walked right into her, and they fell to the ground with him on Minako.  
  
"Owww.." Minako looked up at the guy she had run into, he had a long brown braid, and the most handsome face she had ever seen, with deep blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey babe, i'm sorry, are you alright, I didn't mess up your hair or anything, right?" He asked as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"It's okay, i'm not hurt, i'm just looking for my table." She said and smiled.  
  
"HEEY! What a coincidence! I'm looking for my table too!" He said and put an arm around her.  
  
"What's your table number, babe?" He asked her.  
  
"133."  
  
"Heey! We sit at the same table!" He gave her a cheezy smiled and looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me, 133 is right beside you." The waiter said as he motioned them to their table.  
  
The table was shaped like a circle and the seats were looking towards the other tables, so the two had to sit next to eachother.  
  
"Ahh! Thank you!" Minako slid onto the seat next to the guy.  
  
"So.. what's a cute girl like you going on a cruise without her boyfriend?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend.." Minako said as her face turned to worry.  
  
"Heey, don't be depressed about that, i'm pretty much single too!" He put an arm around her and asked, "So, what's your name, babe?"  
  
"Minako.. Minako Aino." She said and smiled at him.  
  
'Wow.. she has a cute smile..' Duo thought as he introduced himself, "Duo Maxwell! And we'll be sitting together for the next 5 days on this cruise! Are you alone on this ship?"  
  
Minako nodded in reply, "All my friends are back in Japan."  
  
"So are mine, four guys, their all boring, they didn't wanna come on this cruise to meet babes like you." He told her.  
  
Minako giggled, "really? my friends aren't the types to come out so much." "ehe, yeah, same here."  
  
They talked for a while about where they were from and the waiter finally came. Minako and Duo ordered their food, and after they were finished, Minako got an extra cheesecake for dressing up so nicely in front of the captain.  
  
------  
  
"Soo, you don't mind staying up late for awhile?" Duo asked  
  
"Not really.. I know I won't wake up in the morning." She replied  
  
"Yeah, me too, my friends are the ones who always kept rushing me to get up.. there's this one guy, named Wufei, but I call him Wufie.. he really gets pissed at me for everything.."  
  
"Really? Yeah.. I have a friend named Rei, she gets pissed off really easily too.. she doesnt accept men, only her one and only living with her, she gets mad at me for almost everything!" Minako pouted.  
  
"Wow, looks like we've got alot in common!" Duo grinned and looked at her.  
  
Minako smiled, "I also have this one friend, she is like.. obsessed with her studies, shes planning to be a doctor.. she's always so worried about us, and is a bit laid-back with guys and partying."  
  
"Quatre is sooo like that!"   
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"A little arabian friend I have."  
  
Minako giggled, "If you come to my stateroom, i'll show you their pictures." "OHMYGOD, babes just like you!" Duo smiled and followed her, "Ya know, I have pics of my guys too, they are.." "Show it to me when we get to the room.." Minako giggled and thought something a little evil 'ooh, his friends are in japan too! they must be cuties.. Duo is pretty cute.. and i can pair them up!' "Minako, you look a little scary." Duo pointed out. Minako had a little evil face on, "Ooh, sorry! I was just thinking, that's all!" "Hmmm..."  
  
"Welp! Here we are!" Minako opened the door and he saw it clean and it had a big luggage with one medium-sized bed. Duo watched as Minako pulled out some pictures of her friends, 'wow.. she really does wanna show it to me!'  
  
"Come, sit, Duo." Minako motioned him and patted the bed.  
  
"Uhh, suree.." Duo sat down and she set the pictures on his lap.  
  
"Take off your jacket, you must be hot!" She patted his back and he just smiled and took it off.  
  
Minako set the pictures on his lap and showed him her friends. "This blue-haired one is Ami.. this brunette is Makoto.. the pig-tailed like one is Usagi.. the black hair is Rei, and theres me!" Duo looked closely at the picture, 'damn, their all so cute!' "Duo? Duo?" "Huh?" "Your drooling." "Huh? Ooh, sorry!" "Why are you drooling?" "Uhh.. theres something on the picture and.." Minako got closer to him and looked over, "What?" By this time, Minako was toppling over Duo and they eventually fell over on the bed, "m.. m..inako!" Duo blushed. "Nee?" Minako looked confused and after 3 seconds, she had realized she was on him, "ohmygodimsosorryiwasntcomingontoyou!" Minako quickly got away from him and blushed a bright red.  
  
"Hey, that's alright, you know you want me.." Duo smiled at her and grabbed her waist and eventually made his way down to her butt.  
  
Minako slapped him, "You pervert! Occasionally I let strangers in my room, but!" "Hey hey! I was just kidding!" Minako looked at his cute grin. "Sorry!"   
  
"So what was your evil plan, Mina?" Minako looked at him, "Mina?" "Yeah, Minako is such a looong name, and i'd like to call you something short." Minako nodded, "Hai, call me whatever you'd like, just as long as it's not like i'm yours.." "Then Mina it is!" "yet.." she said under her breath.  
  
"And, I have a question.. are all your friends single?" Minako grinned.  
  
"Yeah.. Heero is kinda stalked by Relena, but yeah!" Duo said.  
  
"Can I see their pictures?" She asked.  
  
"Oooh! Sure!" Duo pulled out his wallet and had individuals of them from a group picture. "Why are they all apart?" Minako asked. "Cause I wanted their pictures seperate.. my wallet can't fit a nice group pic!" Minako looked closely at them, 'wow! they are adorable!' "The platinum blonde is Quatre, the chinese-looking serious guy is Wufei, the guy with the reaally long bangs is Trowa, and the guy with the messy brown hair is Heero." 'ooh my.. Heero is cute too..' "I can see you like Heero." Duo's face turned serious. "No no, he's just cute!" Minako answered. "Hmmm.."   
  
"So what was your plan? to match them or something?" Duo asked.  
  
"What was your first guess?"   
  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to do that tomorrow, it's getting so late." Duo said.  
  
"Yes, it is.. what room are you in?" Minako asked.  
  
"Two doors down, M80!" Duo grinned.  
  
"OOh, alright, good night, Duo." Minako got up and opened the door.  
  
"Night, Mina.." Duo wispered in her ear, "i think you are the cutest girl i've met on this ship, mina"  
  
Minako blushed and he winked at her. She closed the door and leaned on it.  
  
"He.. he called me cute! WAIII~!" Minako jumped for joy. She thought of his handsome face and beautiful dark blue eyes, and his long braid, sighed, and fell on her bed and just was dazed out. Minako got up after a bit and changed into something comfy for bed and fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
^^ Please r/r! Fluff.. FEELLLL THEEE FLUFFFFF! Chapter 3 on it's way! 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiwase Desu, Ka? (Are you happy?)  
  
Yeesss, XD chapter 3 is here, yup yup! This is a MINAKO/DUO fic, don't see too many of those, now do ya? -_-; I was getting a little sick of the Minako/Quatre and Minako/Heero fics, they're all over the place o___o; and .. lol, ^^; Yeah. Anyway, I looove Minako/Duo, so XP.  
  
^^ Thank you angelicmayuka, jade stellar, and sadie joyce! xDD I loove you all! [ps- i added a teeeeny bit of Heero/Rei kinda thing x_X; i'm not too fond of the couple, ^_^ but I tried]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own gundamwing or sailor moon.. XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter three  
  
Minako woke up to the sounds of knocking on the door. "Ughhh.." she looked at the clock and it was already 1:00. Minako lazily got up and opened the door and jumped, "D.. duo!" Duo hugged her and she jumped, "Aren't we going to do things today!?" He bluntly asked her. "Y.. yeah.. lemme get ready.." She smiled and slammed the door on him, "Miina??"  
  
Minako got up quick and changed into a tanktop with a denim skirt and a jacket and brushed her hair quickly and put on some makeup. "Miinnnaaaaaaaa..." Duo stood in front of the door and kept knocking until Minako opened the door, "H.. hi!" Minako blushed at the sight of Duo, he wore denim jeans, a white shirt and looked 'absolutely sexy...' Minako thought.  
  
"Soo.. where to first, Duo?" Minako asked him. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the dining room and eat some lunch, it's already 1:30." Duo said happily. "Really? Wow, I woke up early."   
  
When they arrived at the dining room, only few couples were there eating Lunch, and they sat down at a table looking out to the ocean. "What are we doing after this?" Minako asked looking accross to Duo, who was looking at the menu. "Well, I thought maybe we could do that thing we were talking about last night." He replied. "You mean?" Minako's eyes lit up. Duo nodded and smiled, while the waiter stood there, bewildered. "What will the happy couple have today?" The waitress stood there and smiled. "Happy couple?" Minako asked. "Yes, you're married, right? There is a special dessert for married couples." The waitress replied. Minako blushed furiously, "Since when was there--" "Ahh, I'll have a lobster!" Duo interupted(sp?). "What will you have, honey?" Duo said nervously. Minako gave him the i'll-kill-you-after-this look. "Same here." The waitress took their menus and left.  
  
"Duo.." Minako said coldly.  
  
"Awww.. come on Mina, I was just kidding! I wanted to see what the special was!" Duo said happily.  
  
".... Duo..."  
  
"Not to mention the desserts! Damn, they're as good as the maid's at Quatres!"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Alright alright! I'm sorry!"   
  
"Good enough, now do we have to act married at the dining room!?"   
  
"Maybe." Duo said  
  
They ate their meal, they got a special dessert, a really pretty tropical dessert topped with cherries and whip cream. "oh my goodness! This is gorgeous!" Minako was in awe. "Aha, I'm glad you like it, i guess this is the nice special they had, I don't think it was on the menu!" Duo ate it in 3 seconds, and Minako savoured the taste.   
  
"There is a special wine in the parfait," The waitress said and smiled. "Ooh really? Hey babe, what's your name?" The waitress stood there, "Uhh, Hana--" "Your married to ME!" Minako said quickly trying to hide her blushing. "Mina, baby, I just wanna know the name of our gorgeous waiter!" "Oh look! More people, sorry guys, gotta go work now!" The waitress quickly walked away from the two. "Ahem?" Duo looked at Minako and raised an eyebrow while Minako was trying to hide a deep blush, "What was that?" "Err.. Duo, i'm done, can we go now?"   
  
"Wow Mina, you didn't eat all of it.. were you even eating it all, whats wrong?" Duo asked her, while she was still trying to recover from her blushing.  
  
"Nothing, hey, lets go to your room! I brought the pictures of my friends with me!" Minako said and ran ahead of him. 'why am i acting like this!? i just met the guy!'  
  
"Uhh, alright Mina, but your going the wrong way.." Duo pointed right as Minako was headed left.  
  
"ooh, right.. " Minako ran to Duo.  
  
Duo opened the door and Minako's eyes lit up, the room had a nice veiw of the ocean, and there was a few more accessories in his room than in hers. "Wow.. this is beautiful!" Duo nodded. "Alrighty then!" Minako plopped on his bed. "Lets see, Ami, Makoto, Usagi and Rei!" Duo sat down next to her and looked at the pictures and handed Minako the pictures of Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei.   
  
"Alrigty then! Wufei with Rei!" Minako said happily.  
  
"Huh? Why so quickly? I didn't even--"  
  
"Duo, Rei is meant for him! Just look at how pissed off they are in the pictures!" Minako said as she pointed it out. She was right, Rei was mad and Chad was in the background trying to calm her down, and Wufei looked like he didn't want a picture at ALL, but then Duo looked at Heero and thought, 'heeey, maybe Rei could.. hmmm.'  
  
"Lets see, Ami.. who can you be with..? She looked at Trowa and Heero and thought, 'hmm, lets see..'  
  
"Minako, you said Ami was a little laid-back, right? Does she have a shy personality around guys, right?" Duo asked Minako.  
  
"Ooh yeah! Right.." Minako nodded.  
  
Duo took out the picture of Quatre, "There's her match." "Huh?" "Right there, is your all time laid-back guy that blushes around the sight of a cute girl, and he's pretty much the one who makes peace between us five." Minako danced, "Finally! A guy ACUTALLY like Ami!" Duo smiled, "Shes cute, I bet he would blush furiously." "Alright!" Minako plopped down on the bed causing Duo to jump.  
  
"Hmmm, now for Mako-chan.." Minako looked at Heero and Trowa again, "What is Heero like?" Minako asked while still looking at the pictures.  
  
"Well, Heero is just, blahh, he's acts like hes emotionless and stuff like that but inside, he really cares, I think he needs someone to open him up a little."  
  
".. and Trowa?"  
  
"Trowa's the same, cept, he has a little emotion to show. We all call him Trowa, but he's really a no name, he really needs someone to open him up, oh yeah, he's greeeeeen." Duo said and pointed at Usagi, "Ya know, she has really funny hair!" Minako smacked him, "Lets see..."  
  
"Soo.. what's your other two girlfriends like?"  
  
"Umm, Usagi is just your average ditz and she likes food.. she's open to feelings and likes to talk to cold, emotionless people like Heero," Minako placed Heero's picture (A/N: XD I saw heero with a ferret!) with Usagi's happy-go-lucky picture.  
  
"Makoto and Trowa?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! Makoto is just what Trowa needs! She can open up his feelings a little more! Mako-chan is perfect for a job like that.. and best of all, Mako-chan has the same emerald eyes as he does!" Minako said and her eyes lit up, "Ahhh.. Makoto can finally think about someone when I tell her about Trowa.."  
  
Duo put an arm around Minako, "And who's mine?" He made a cheezy smile and poked her cheek.  
  
Minako looked at him and smacked him, "Excuse me!? I'm not yours!" Minako said sheepishly. "demo demo.. [A/N: XD KAWAIIII!]" Duo said in a puppy-like tone. "Anyway, i'm going for a swim, I have to go change, okay?" Minako said as she took her pictures and left. "I wish you were mine.." he mumbled.  
  
Duo picked up his celly phone [that still had a signal, cause Quatre could afford it for him] and called Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Hnn?" Obviously Heero picked up.  
  
"Heeey! How is my favorite emotionless guy doing!?"   
  
"Duo? What the fu--" Quatre took the phone from Heero.  
  
"Hey Duo! How is everything?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"Ooh, man! You guys should have come! I met this really cute girl on the cruise!!" Duo said happily, like he won a battle against OZ with one hand.  
  
Quatre giggled, "Well, how was she? Cause the four of us met other girls too." Duo's eye's widened.  
  
"Oooh, Quatre you muust tell me who you met!" Duo asked Quatre innocently. By this time, Quatre was blushing furiously and gave the phone to Trowa.  
  
"Duo, he met a girl at a prep school thing, she was really smart and had top ranks, her name was Ami." Trowa said.  
  
"Reaaallly? How bout you, Mr. Man?"  
  
"I met a girl named Mako..to? I think it was, well, Quatre thinks I like her. And he is getting a totally wrong idea, she's a new maid at the mansion willing to cook for us, I only talk to her before dinner, and Quatre pokes me about it."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Oooh, let me talk to Heero!"  
  
"Heero doesn't feel like talking."  
  
"How about Wufei?"  
  
"He's pissed off."  
  
"Can I pleeaaaseee?"  
  
"Only if you want to be killed when you get back."  
  
Trowa handed the phone to Wufei.  
  
"Wuuuuffffiiiieee!!"  
  
"What the HELL DO YOU WANT MAXWELL!?"  
  
"Oooh, why are you pissed off?!"  
  
"Some onna at this shrine was being a bitch about praying! She told me to leave because i'm disturbing the peace between her and her loved one!"  
  
"you were disturbing her peace." Heero mumbled.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Rei Hino, the onna didn't even give me 5 minutes of prayer!"  
  
"Oooh, okayy.. let me talk to Quatre!"  
  
"Moshii?"  
  
"Quatre, who did Heero meet?"  
  
"uuh, Heero bumped into one of Makoto's friends one morning and she had blonde and silver tints in her hair.. her hair looked funny, but it was pretty cute, Heero doesn't feel like talking about it now."  
  
"Is Makoto at your mansion right now?"  
  
"Yeah.. she's here, why?"  
  
"May I talk to her?"  
  
Quatre gave the phone to Makoto, "Uhmm, Hello?" "Hiya! I'm Minako's new love interest!" Duo said in a cute tone, "What?! Minako likes someone!? Hold on.. How do you know Minako!?" "I met her on the cruise and boy is she hotter than--" Minako knocked on Duo's door, "Are ya coming with me?"  
  
"Hold on." "..."  
  
Duo opened the door, "Miinaakoo.. heey!" Duo's eyes grew wide and scanned Minako while Minako was walking in. "Duo..? Who were you talking to..? Duo?" Duo looked at her long, silky hair, slender cream-colored legs, perfectly shaped body and Minako's eyes were the most gorgeous he'd ever seen, "Minako.. hold on.." Duo ran in his bathroom, "Uhh, Makoto, i'll talk to you later.. bye!" "Huh?" Duo hang up and got out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" He grabbed Minako's arm and ran out of the room.  
  
------ In Japan, with Minako's crowd, it's late afternoon  
  
"UGHHHH.. I swear when I get my hands on him..!! The obnoxious snob!" Rei pounded the wooden floor of the shrine.  
  
"Rei, admit it, you like him!" Usagi poked Rei on the cheek and Rei glared at her, "I do not like--"  
  
"Awww, Rei has a new loove.. awww" Everyone 'awwed'.  
  
"Guys! I like CHAD!" Rei tried to hide it, she fell in love with Wufei, she was fond of him coming to her shrine, ever since Minako left.  
  
"Whaaatever.." Makoto said, "My day off sucks, I don't get to see Trowa before dinner!" Everyone looked at Makoto as Makoto blushed and went all kawaii about Trowa, "You guys just don't know.. he's cute, he's sweet, and he has the most beautiful eyes! It's like.. ahh.. I could say so much about him!" Ami started to fidget, she knew they were going to talk about her next, "Yup, it's confirmed! Makoto likes Trowa!" Rei said. Everyone shot a look at Ami. "Hee... hee.. guys.." Ami blushed and really bright red. "Ami.." Ami tried to hide it. "Ami.." Ami fell over, "alright! alright!" All of them nodded, "she does!" Usagi was suddenly shot at, "Ano?" Usagi blinked, "You like Trowa too!" Makoto said and shot a death glare at her, "What the heck!? I like that other guy! The one being stalked by Relena!" "Gotcha!" Makoto winked at Usagi, "Nee?" "Soo Usagi has a new love, ay?" Rei said poking Usagi, "Demo.. he has brown messy hair.. Mako-chan, ano hito dare ka, shitte imasu, ka?" [a/n: some japanese XD it means 'do you know who that is?'] "Hai, acts so cold though.."  
  
"I guess we've all met someone, right?" Ami asked them all.  
  
All of them nodded but Rei. "Rei, don't hide it!" Makoto said.  
  
"I wonder if Minako met anyone..?" Ami asked.  
  
"She might have," Usagi answered.  
  
"Whatever, it's nightfall guys, you all gotta go, right?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Usagi said.  
  
"Bye Rei!" They all said and walked away, Rei waved, "Bye!"  
  
------ On the cruise, in Minako's room  
  
"Unngghh, Duo just had to push me in the pool! I didnt even get used to it!" Minako said as she dried herself off.  
  
"Oh well, I gotta get a good night rest if I want to go to mexico tomorrow." Minako took a shower, changed, did personal stuff, and went right to sleep.  
  
------- DREAM [that minako is having]  
  
Minako stood on a beach with a white dress on and watched the sea, "Who do I love?" Minako asked herself.  
  
"Mina.." A figure stood to her side a few feet away from her, he walked right to her and hugged her, "Huh?" Minako was confused, "Who.. are you? What are you--" he broke off her question with a kiss, "aishiteru, mina-chan." Minako looked up at him, she couldn't see his face, but his long hair in a loose braid, "D.. duo!?"  
  
------- END DREAM  
  
'duo...' Minako lay peacefully asleep and softly said his name.  
  
------  
  
Rikku: Like it!? Like it!? ^^ Then...   
  
Heero: ....  
  
Rikku: *pokes Heero* come on!!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Rikku: *squeezes his cheeks* Say it!  
  
Heero: hn..  
  
Rikku: Close enough! ^_^  
  
Duo: in English that means "Please R/R!"  
  
Rikku: thank you Duo.. n_n;;  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon! 


End file.
